


Just a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infinite Tsukuyomi, Mutual Pining, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Madara pulls both Sakura and Sasuke in a tsukuyomi at the war, both find themselves in a world where everything they desired is real.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Itachi Uchiha/Izumi Uchiha, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> and if my wishes came true, it would've been you

Adrenaline rushes through her veins as she punches the ground. Earth cracks in half and thousands of enemies fall.

Sweat runs down her face. The dirt and blood on her knuckles feel like victory.

A wild smile forms on her lips. Sakura lifts her chin up and throws a glance behind her.

Naruto seems like he shit on his pants and he regards her with an impressed, but simultaneously scared look. Quite the contrast is Sasuke, who smirks behind his hand and pride twinkles in his eyes.

Her heart fastens when she looks at them behind her. Sakura’s smirk grows even wider.

_Did you really think I wouldn’t catch up with you?_

_Finally, I can release my whole strength,_

_I will fight with you till the end._

Suddendly, she hears a loud growl and Sakura turns over. One of the Jyuubi monsters hovers over her but before she can lift a finger, black flames and a rasen-shuriken flash before her and the creature perishes immediately.

Heavy smoke fills the air and Sakura shields her mouth and nose with her arm and closes her eyes.

Behind the hot air and smoke, Sasuke appears next to her side and she beams at him. He glances at her but before anyone can say something, Madara appears in front of them.

Sakura’s eys widen and her body is like frozen when his purple eyes start to spin.

”I heard you are the pupil of the fifth. When a powerfulmedic-nin like you is taken out, Naruto and Sasuke won’t have a chance against us. Not like any of you had a chance anyway“, he says and chuckles.

He goes on and says: ”I needed someone to test this out anyway and you seem perfect for that“ and suddenly he is holding a red sphere in the air. It starts to glow and radiates light so bright, Sakura has to shield her eyes from it.

The world around her starts to spin and she feels dizzy. No matter how much she wants to fight against it, she just can’t stop the fatigue attacking her body.

The voices and sounds around here go quieter and she feels an outsider of this world.

Sakura doesn’t notice when someone is wrapping two arms around her.

Because she is already falling, fading away from her world, not knowing she will wake up in another one.


End file.
